Plug connectors of this type that relate in particular to contact-free contacting systems are disclosed, for example, in DE 10 2006 002 774 [US 2007/0173102], DE 10 2005 014 158, DE 10 2006 060 238 [U.S. Pat. No. 7,338,313], or DE 10 2008 104 086.
Plug connectors that have, for example, one socket contact on the connector sleeve side and one plug contact on the plug side are well-known. Here the socket contact on the connector sleeve side is designed to be brought into effective connection with a plug contact of the plug, e.g. in the form of a contact pin.